the talk
by jim89
Summary: Danny and Sam face awkward situation. After going through the weekend from hell after fighting 4 groups of ghost. With conflicting plan. The fallout is them dealing with their biggest problem. Their relationship rated M, this the biggest anti-Danny and Sam relationship story. "the talk" be used. The reason why Danny and Sam are not together


Long summary

Danny and Sam face awkward situation, after going through the weekend from hell and fighting a four ghosts with conflicting plans. The fallout leaves them to deal with their biggest problem…their relationship. First, Amber release a love song across the whole city, next Toxic, Undergrowth's arch-enemy release some dangerous, then the introduction of a fourth ghost and on top of all that the Ghost Hunter Pack tries to capture Danny. Resulting in the worst emotional fallout of this adventure.

Danny and Sam will not be a couple; however, the pairings are Danny/Sam/Valerie/Ember.

The Ghost Zone's, greatest Hunter will lose his name as an insult, given what he does here, making Toxic the new ghost, his main power is releasing a sludge that burns thing around them, he also can make the sludge radioactive. The radioactive sludge is his ultimate attack. He is the direct opposite undergrowth.

As always, I don't own anything, especially Danny Phantom.

**The Talk**

_The room of Sam Manson approximately 2:17 AM_

Sam steps out of the shower and drop her towel, to slip on a pair of lacy underwear with a shear, lacy halter, baby doll top.

The outfit hugged Sam's figure in the most appropriate ways, showing all the right curves, violet eyes look at the sexy, young body in the mirror and feel pride that she can finally fit, such a description, gone is the awkward and lanky, 14-year-old before her stood a beautiful young woman.

With an outfit that would make any man alive, willingly her lover except "the one I'm crushing on for most of my life…Danny Fenton; however, after this weekend, there's no chance in hell, Danny will ever see me that way!"

_Especially_ after the site of one of her few female friends is found laying in a pool of her own a blood…courtesy of Sam and her jealousy.

You could argue that among the massive _Love Song_ Ember hit the city with or the sludge Toxic release that could mutate your mind and kill your body, then the hit with an insane stalker Dragon, along with The Hunter Pack as the cherry on top of that disastrous sundae.

Any of those dangers can easily make anyone lose their collective marbles, which to Sam is kind of an insult, being that she pride herself on being strong during all the madness that surround her small clique of friends.

"I don't really know where my jealousy and frustration with Danny began and the other crap that ended that day!" upon saying this aloud, Sam picked up a brush, and toss it at, her full-length mirror shattering it "why is this so hard?...why can't they all see, especially Danny, that I love him, I want to marry him have his kids and run off in the sunset together…" she wrap her arms around herself "I can't keep hiding it so close to me, he's been spending the night in my room with me since I was 11, he's practically seen me naked since then and still nothing."

"Sam…we need to talk"

startled, the teen girl shriek and turn around while holding her chest "Danny how long have you been here?!"

Danny look down "long enough to hear everything you just screamed and is wowed the fact you said that all out loud, even though you're alone"

Sam look down too, embarrassed by what came out her mouth "Danny…I am sorry you…you don't need to hear any of that...I…"

"Sam, shut up and listen for once" he interrupt her, then take seat on the bed and motion for Sam to sit beside him, which she does, with some reluctance "first off, you're not responsible what happened to Valerie or anyone else, I know you believe _you_ put her in the line of fire of Toxic, but you also stopped the bleeding, took her to the ambulance rode to the hospital and hid her identity as the Red Huntress… you stayed by her side, the staff had to practically throw you out…" she look shocked that he saw all that "yeah I saw you, so there's no way in hell you would hurt her or anyone else even with your jealousy, secondly, given all this mess that just went down , mind control, toxins, terrorist attack and top it all off a mad stalker, all that at once, it's not surprising that you might've made questionable judgments…" he rest a comforting hand on her shoulder "it's not your fault I won't let it be."

Sam tense and brush his hand away "but the casualties and damage it's on me!"

"No it's not!" she get to her feet and walk over to her window, he watch her then get up too "_they_ level the whole stadium Sam, _not you, _close to a hundred people were injured… the sludge left behind by Toxic, might make the stadium and the area around it uninhabitable for the next hundred years; the effects of the weekend had affected the _whole _city not just you, things could have been a hell of a lot worse, but they weren't, so you're good Sam…" he step closer to her "along with you, even I know we can't protect _everybody _in the city, _especially _at the same time, given you were the most affected than anybody."

"No I wasn't" she holds herself

"liar…" he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled up her shirt showing her stomach, where a large purple bruise run across most of her midsection that looks as if it is corroding "you took a shot to the chest in full force of Amber's song which could've definitely mess you up…" he look in her eyes "on top of that your stalker tried to barbecue you, along with the regular, average ghosts going after you"

she snatches her halter away from his hand and turn away from him again "it is fine Danny"

'no it's not, I can see your skin burning and I'm here, so let me help…" just as she's about to turn and protest he halt her with "before you can argue, you don't have a choice" he smile cheekily.

Sam sigh then snap back with "no, because you won't like me, like me, after today"

"is this about your feelings towards me, remember, I heard what you said when I came in, you loved me, you desire for us to be lovers and the whole 'I don't want to lose my best friend,' worries you"

"yes, I admit it!"

Danny sigh this time "Sam, I've had the same problem, I know what I feel for you is more than friendship, but I didn't know how you felt and didn't want to hurt you, but it's obvious we can't keep denying that we have to deal with this or it's going to affect our judgment and it will make us second-guess ourselves for now on"

"for me Danny, I did fail someone because of my jealousy and desire to have you for myself…" she looks away blushing "so what we do now?"

"First off, I'll treat your injuries and make sure you live through this"

"Danny I'm not comfortable in taking my shirt off in front of you"

he smile kindly "I'll make it easy for you" he pull off his own shirt and toss it away, giving Sam a full view of nicely sculpted torso, while he wait for her to take hers off, which also takes him a while to notice she's shamelessly gazing hard at his chest, he wave his hands "hey, hello…Sam you still with me?"

"yes, Danny…" she sigh dreamily "I am."

Not waiting for another response from Sam, he grabs her shirt, pull it off and toss it away then place a ghostly, icy hand on the injury to her chest. A moment later Sam winced as the remaining toxins are drawn from her body, leaving her with just a bruise.

"Well you had a gallon still in your body that could've slowly burned you up, Sam what were you thinking you were at the hospital, you could've had them decontaminate you there?" he search for more "waiting long as you've had, could've caused serious damage even that these low level"

"didn't want anyone to see"

"you mean without your shirt on?" llooking down Sam noticed that she is wearing nothing from the waist up and Danny has seen everything, she wish for nothing more than to cover herself from the embarrassment, but looking over she can see that Danny is starting straight at her making her even more embarrassed, but the feeling of begin sexy top it all, one Danny doesn't dismiss completely, however he does clear his throat "uh, back to the bigger problem Sam, it's about us…it's obvious that you're considering romantic things to happen between us…" he hold her off from speaking "and before you protest your body is making it quite clear."

Sam scoffs "damn are all boys' perverts, but it also means you're checking me out"

"isn't that what you want me to do, you said so yourself when I came in tonight?"

"yeah, but..."

"but nothing Samantha, you're the strongest girl I know, you don't back down from anything, you've already made your declaration, but do you have the guts to follow through?"

She groan "_fine,_ dammit, Danny, I'm attracted to you, yes I love you and I want you…" realizing what she said, she blush and play ping-pong with her eyes "I think" she end the match by looking at Danny

He smirk "good…" he then correct his look and just smile "I think I'm in the same boat as you..." he look nervous "so, what do we do now?"

"Well..." and with that Sam jumped on Danny and wrap her legs around his waist, while placing her arms around his neck as they look into each other's eyes then without any words passing between them, they kiss deeply and passionately while eager hand roam over unclothed flesh and slightly clothed flesh in Sam's case, but after a heated 45 minutes of making out Sam's bad luck comes out to play and cause her cell phone to buzz loudly on her nightstand and with Danny's nudging she answer it.

"Hi grandma, what's wrong?"

"Hi, Sunny, just calling to see if you're all right, I had a feeling with the ongoing situation, that you might have some difficulties in progressing"

"there's no situation, I'm just hiding like everyone else"

"Sunny, I know of your extra-curricular with your boyfriend and tell Danny, I said 'hi'"

Sam look back "my grandma says hi Danny" she freeze and hold the phone closer to her ear "wait…how do you know he's here?"

"please, you're not that good at sneaking around and he's been visiting your room since you were 11…" she drops her voice down to a playful whisper "so how's it going regular love or love-love"

Sam look back at Danny again and blushes lightly "I'm not sure right now, but I think so"

"remember follow your heart and talk honestly because you two obviously love each other, but there are many kinds of love, so don't just assume, it's couple love, okay Sunny?"

she smile "okay, thanks grandma, are you okay?"

"damn doctors I maybe on my last leg, but all I had was just a strain; however I should be out the hospital sometime later on, so we can have ice cream together soon, but anyway, I'll leave you to your fun, bye"

"bye, grandma, love you" Sam hang up the phone and looked at Danny, whose sitting up and staring at her, that phone call, seemed to be the cold shower the both needed to think straight, she clear her throat and turn to face him "Danny… I think we should talk about what we were doing."

"Sunny can I be honest?" violet eyes watch him closely as the slightly unsure teen continue "you see…"

"it felt amazing right, do you want to continue?" she look eager, but try to hold back a little

"n-no…I am sorry…"

"why?"

Danny sigh heavily and rub his neck "uh, Sam, given what we were doing and how you were moving, I should be interested in doing more, but there was no spark, do you understand?"

"no spark, I was practically grinding on you Danny, giving it my all and you say, I wasn't turning you on?" she glare at him "don't lie to me, tell me exactly what you felt"

"okay, I didn't feel a thing, maybe I will in three hours and we'd be there, but only mechanically, if you feel a certain way for someone, it should just happen"

"are you saying I'm not good enough to be your slut, Danny, that me making a pass at you, is a tease to you, I loved you…dammit, I want you, I want to have your kids…" she grab her hair "hell I want to make, Danielle a sibling right now, so why don't you want me?"

He shrugs lamely "I guess; I don't love you in the way I thought I did"

she stare at him then scream "get the hell out, Daniel James Fenton, I'm practically giving myself to you and you say I'm not good enough for you?!" she lean close to him "who's better than me, is it, Valerie, Star…no don't tell me…" she look shocked and a little disgusted "it's that witch, Paulina isn't it?!" Sam push Danny off the bed, while crying her eyes out over the situation.

Eventually she also curls up the corner crying, but after a few minutes, Danny gets up and walks over to Sam and sit beside her, placing his arm around her, he tries comforting her and in her distraught state, she can't bear to push him away, all she can ask is "why?" she look up in his eyes "why do you hate me so much, why am I not good enough, especially tonight?"

"Sam I know you want to be a mother, but forcing a child between us is not the way"

"how you know?"

"please, Sam, you'd think by now, that with all the women in my life, my mom, Jazz, Valerie, Danielle and especially _you_, I wouldn't know the signs?" he smile friendly down at her "signs on how to start a family?"

"I didn't do anything on purpose like that"

"not knowingly, but subconsciously, your frustration, on top of everything else, probably pushed it on, and also on the 28th of the month, if marked it on your calendar, you'll see you're possessive and have a lot of vanity to deal with, during those times and more is jealous of almost anything... I mean one…"

"enough Danny…" she push him away again "we know each other way too well, which is kind of creeping me out a little" she shudder

he sit back up smiling genuinely now "at least you not crying and anymore…so ask the question?"

"What question Danny?"

I said I don't love you that way, but I stated before that I do love you, so you should ask how I love you?"

"So how do you love me because honestly, we can tell it's not romantic…given everything that recently happened, including throwing myself at you naked?"

"this experience showed me how I love you; you remember when we rescued Jazz, after she went after those bad guys?"

"yeah, she was fully effected by the song wasn't she…annnnd she kissed you like I just did…oh God you love me, _that_ way?!"

"yeah, I'm sorry, Sam, but kissing you gave me the same feeling that I got when I did that with Jazz"

"wow, a lousy sister trying to seduce my brother, give me a kid to show that he loves me, I could just die from the embarrassment"

"No!" Danny screamed grabbing Sam and shaking her wildly "never joke about dying or killing yourself and never ever insult yourself that badly, please use the term 'if,' you, Jazz and Danielle, know how losing people I love scares me!"

Sam shrinks back a little "sorry Danny"

After an endless silence that drags on for forever, Sam finally speak up again "so I'm more sister then and you love me like you do Jazz then…that kind of explain why you never put any moves on me, I mean come on giving, us camping out in my room for like _ever_...you've probably seen every part of me by now, so I think it had to be something like that or you were gay"

Danny waves that notion off "trust me I'm not gay."

Sam raise an eyebrow "how do you know?"

"Given some of the other girls, I hooked up with during our recent adventure, trust me, I'd…"

"wait a second…you hooked up with some girls, like whom?"

"Sam don't be jealous now"

"sorry going to take me a little while to adjust"

"well, mostly as Phantom, I kind of made out with the Red Huntress and Ember…and at school, there was Pamela and Star…" he look into the angry face of his friend and hold up his hands "if it makes you feel, any better, Pamela was the worst, but at least I think she's over me now, Thank God" he slump over in relief

"how bad was she?"

"kissing a goldfish would be better…or Dash"

Sam falls over, laughing her ass off, as it turns out, insulting Pamela and Dash does wonders in cheering her up, but eventually she does get control of the laughing fit and wipe her eyes "so where do we go from here?"

"for starters, I'm gonna put back on my shirt and get comfortable then go see my sister since she's feeling better…" he then take a look at her again and winch "uh…no offense, but given the fact I think of you on the same level as Jazz, I don't like the idea of looking at you all-natural"

"what…" she look down at herself then glare at him angrily "Danny James Fenton, you better run!" scared, the halfling, ghost boy run off with Sam right behind, after thankfully pulling on a big T-shirt.

_**The End**_

**AN: If it's not clear in the story. Danny and Sam are talking about their feelings for each other and realize how they feel to each other, a.k.a. not romantically, but still love each other as siblings.**


End file.
